Without you
by Fantasy's-Priestess
Summary: When Draco dissappears, Hermione's life falls to pieces...will these lovers be reunited again? songfic to 'Without You' from the movie RENT Dramione -Part 2 up, part 2 is NOT A SONGFIC, just dialogue!-
1. Part 1

**Yay, my 2****nd**** Dramione story to date :D Enjoy and review people!**

_Without you, the ground thaws, the rain falls, the grass grows.  
Without you, the seeds root, the flowers bloom, the children play._

Hermione stared outside from her perch in the Gryffindor common room. Fellow Gryffindors around her were chatting and being social as usual, including her two best friends Harry and Ron, but she...she couldn't bring herself to.

The usually energetic bookworm couldn't make herself get up and act happy and social. Which was the exact opposite of what she was feeling. She was just so...worried

She missed one of her best friends, her lover, her enemy when in front of others.

He had left for his house to see his parents more than a week ago. He said his Father needed to speak with him, and he would back within the day.

That was 10 days ago.

She _needed _him back home—well, to be fully correct, back at school. She needed his smile, his rare but beautiful laughter, the way he made her feel. He made her feel happy and loved. He made her feel more then a silly bookworm know-it-all who is one part of the Golden Trio. He made her forget her dead parents...

She shook her head quickly, and tried to hardest to forget both Draco and her parents. She couldn't deal with the pain either brought her.

_The stars gleam, the poets dream, the eagles fly, without you.  
The earth turns, the sun burns, but I die, without you._

Without him, the ghosts of her past and the worries of the future made her numb. Without him, she could barely pay attention to anything. Sure, she went through the motions; wrote down notes, ate (though barely), slept, studied, read (even more than usual to keep the demons at bay), and occasionally talked...but that's it.

To anyone that knew her, they would've said that this was normal ever since her parents died.

But only Draco knew that the happiness that has been hiding for so long did make appearances.

It just only came out for him.

She knew she sounded like a daft damsel in distress, but she couldn't help herself: he was her knight in shining armour. No doubt about it.

And if he didn't come back soon...she didn't even want to think about what would become of her.

_Without you, the breeze warms, the girl smiles, the cloud moves.  
Without you, the tides change, the boys run, the oceans crash._

"'Mione, you okay?"

Hermione looked up to see a concerned Harry beside her. Hermione inwardly scoffed at herself. When she first heard Harry's voice, she let herself believe for a second that he was...

"What?" she asked Harry irritability, looking back out the window. Harry just bit his lip nervously and cautiously sat across from her on the other side of the window.

"What's wrong Hermione? You've been off lately—"

"Well, why'd you think I'm acting this way Harry? _Think _with that noggin of yours." Hermione said with a dramatic roll of her eyes. Her voice was slightly harsh when she said those words, but she couldn't make herself regret them. _He asked for it by not ignoring me today._

"No, it can't be your parents 'Mione...even I'm not that daft. I saw a change in you for the past few weeks...you've been...happy."

Hermione just scoffed, even though on the inside she was becoming a nervous wreck. _Will he find out about me and Draco...?_

"You had a spring in your step, and once in awhile when you thought no one was looking you grinned like a mad woman...but now, for the last couple of days...something changed." Harry continued.

"It's none of your bloody business." Hermione whispered, tears welling up.

"Fine...talk to me when you're ready." Harry whispered sadly, and walked away to join Ron and his sister, Ginny. Hermione just fought back tears.

_The crowds roar, the days soar, the babies cry, without you.  
The moon glows, the river flows, but I die, without you._

Over the next few hours, Hermione sat there at her perch, ignoring everything and everyone. She occasionally picked up her book _Hogwarts: A History _to read, but she found that she couldn't concentrate on it as much as she tried.

After putting down her book for the 4th time that day, she suddenly realized that it was suppertime. How she knew? Almost every Gryffindor was gone, leaving only a few people behind.

She of course didn't move even after that realization. She found that she just couldn't. She wasn't hungry anyways...

"Why don't you guys go ahead to supper? I'm just going to stay here...I'm not feeling all that great." Hermione whispered to the only people left in the room.

The only 4 people remaining in the room were her friends, and all of them looking concernedly at her. She didn't really care to notice though, because she was used to their concerned glances her way ever since her parents were killed and tortured at the hand of He-Who-Must-Not-Be—Voldemort.

_The world revives_

Draco wasn't faring much better than his love.

He should've known that his Father wouldn't let him get away with dating a "Mudblood" or with insulting the Dark Lord. Well, honestly he was stupid and way too brave when he got to Malfoy Manor. That and he should've known better then to explain why he would never be a Death Eater to his Father during tea (and also insulting the Dark Lord while he was at it). Before now, he thought his Father respected him enough to not meddle in his decisions.

Draco _definitely _should've known better.

_Colors renew_

Because of Draco's stupidity, he was stuck in the jails underneath the Malfoy house, barely surviving on the little food and water Lucius gave him. Her mother occasionally came down to see him, to talk to him, to beg him to forget the know-it-all Muggle-born (she has never called a Muggle-born a "Mud-blood"). When that didn't work, she let him know that he'd be let out soon.

God only knew what the two parents had in mind for Draco.

But he wasn't really thinking about that. Draco was thinking of the love of his life, back at Hogwarts and probably missing and worrying over him. Merlin, she was probably so worried...

He really wished she wouldn't though. He really wished he could make her worry go away. He hated it when she felt anything other than happiness and love. He wished all other emotions like anger and sadness would go away.

But, knowing her, she was probably upset as hell right now. And it was all his stupid fault.

It was then Draco Malfoy made a decision: he was going to break out of Malfoy Manor.

_But I know blue, only blue, lonely blue, within me blue...  
Without you..._

Draco had no idea how, but he was going to break out to get to her, no matter what it took...

_Without you, the hand gropes, the ear hears, the pulse beats._

"Hermione, c'mon honey...we know you must be at least a little hungry." Ginny whispered, coming forward and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, c'mon Hermione. They're serving your favourite dessert at dinner tonight." Ron said, trying to sound cheerful.

Hermione was torn.

It was either she cry and mope and act like a damsel in distress up in her room all alone, or she could go and try to be herself and be strong down in the Great Hall.

"Fine." Hermione whispered, forcing a smile. Ginny, Neville and Ron gave her bright smiles, but Harry seemed to know better and gave her a look that said, "You better talk to me soon." Hermione just gave him a small smile and slowly followed her friends out of the Gryffindor common room.

_Without you, the eyes gaze, the legs walk, the lungs breathe._

Draco stared at a photo of him and Hermione as he waited for his plan to start. He needed Peter Pettigrew to come downstairs to check on him...that act would set his plan in motion.

So he sat in the little light that was in the cell he was in, and looked at a photo of him and Hermione by the lake to give him courage. It wasn't a moving picture which was kind of weird for him, but just seeing her face—moving or not—made it okay.

It was sunny out that day. Hermione was on his back with her legs wrapped around his waist. One of her skinny arms was around his neck and another was obviously holding the camera that was taking their picture. She was kissing Draco's cheek in the picture, while he was just smiling at the camera happily.

He remembered the day by the lake as if it was yesterday.

"_Malfoy? What on earth are you doing?" asked Hermione once she finally found him leaning by a tree beside the lake. He had told her to meet him by the lake when classes finished for the day. She had no idea why he would ask for her to meet with him in broad daylight, but she knew it must've been important._

"_I just wanted to see you love." Draco said with a smile before rushing over and giving her loving kiss. For a minute, Hermione kissed back, loving the attention she was getting from him, before quickly pulling away with a gasp._

"_Draco! Someone could've seen us!" she cried, looking around crazily. Draco just laughed and tried to pull her in for another kiss._

"_Draco!" Hermione squealed, and she couldn't help but laugh._

"_Hermione!" Draco cried back, mocking her._

_She just raised an eyebrow at him, and went to walk away and make a dramatic exit—_

_Which would've amazingly if Draco didn't grab her by the waist and lifted her into the air._

"_Malfoy! Let me _down_!" Hermione cried, wiggling in his arms. He just laughed and kissed her neck. That made her wiggle again, which made Draco kiss her neck again._

_It went that way for a couple of minutes, and only ended when Hermione finally started to laugh because of the way Draco tickled her._

_It was then he explained that they had no worries about being caught of two reasons: he had cast some protective charms around them to make sure no one could hear them, and he had Blaise on guard duty._

Blaise was the only person in the entire school that knew about Hermione and Draco, and he only knew because he caught them snogging in the far corner of the library.

After that confession, Draco and Hermione proceeded to have the time of their lives. Thankfully, they were able to take many photos of their rendezvous at the lake with Colin's camera (Draco paid Colin handsomely to borrow the camera for the afternoon). According to Hermione later that day, it was especially fun to see Draco trying to figure out how to use the camera, and only succeeded in taking a few terrible photos of the lake, and only one or two good pictures of Hermione. They only returned to the school when Blaise interrupted their fun and complained that he was hungry.

"I'm coming home Hermione...don't you worry." Draco whispered to the picture. A few seconds later though he quickly put it back in his back pocket. There was a noise not far from him...Across the room a door creaked, and in came Peter Pettigrew. Draco smiled evilly, happy that his plan was officially in motion.

_Show time_.

_The mind churns!  
The heart yearns!  
The tears dry, without you..._

"Hermione, aren't you going to eat?" Harry asked, finally taking a break from his conversation with Ron about Quidditch. Hermione was pushing food around her plate absentmindedly, thinking about—well, what else?

"I did eat...Just because I didn't eat a lot doesn't mean I didn't eat." Hermione whispered, looking down at her food. Which is why she missed the small smile on Harry's face. _She seems to be returning to normal if that remark is any indication..._

"Well, eat more. I'd prefer it if you didn't let yourself become a skeleton." Harry commented, taking her fork from her and stabbed a piece of chicken. He then proceeded to act as if she was a baby and couldn't eat herself.

"Harry, I know you're trying to help, but I'm fine. I promise." Hermione said with a fake smile...well, it wasn't completely fake. She couldn't help but smile at Harry's attempt at trying to make her eat. If he wasn't a good friend then she didn't know what was.

"Eat this piece of chicken and I'll leave you alone." Harry shrugged, putting the fork in Hermione's hand. She just sighed and ate it quickly.

It was then that she heard it.

_Life goes on, but I'm gone!  
'Cuz I die..._

"Someone's flying towards Hogwarts!" a First Year Ravenclaw cried. Everyone turned to the First Year, and saw him pointing towards the window nearest to the Gryffindor table. Hermione turned quickly to look out the window, and found that the First Year wasn't imagining it.

It looked like someone was riding a broom towards the Hogwarts' entrance nearest to the Great Hall. Students looked confusedly at each other, wondering if they should be frightened or clueless. The teachers on the other hand looked more confused and slightly scared then the students (except Dumbledore, who looked amused).

Hermione was the only one who didn't look scared or confused. Instead she found herself standing and trying to get a better look though the large window. The person was wearing a black cloak with a black hood covering most of his head, so she couldn't tell who it was at first. The person looked tired but also determined as he flew towards Hogwarts. But something caught Hermione's eye as the person finally took off the hood as he dodged Whomping Willow and neared the ground.

The person had dishevelled platinum blond hair.

And if that wasn't enough to convince her that it was a certain Slytherin, his broom was a new addition and had a large _M_ carved in the side.

People were now going back to normal and chattering happily, with only a few people like Blaise, Harry, Ginny, and Ron still looking out the window. A few teachers were getting up to check who this stranger was, but three people in the Great Hall already knew who it was.

Blaise's and Hermione's eyes met for a second, before she suddenly got up and began to rush out of the Great Hall. She heard her friends calling after her, but she paid no attention. There was only one thought in her mind as she rushed towards the field.

_He's home._

_Without you..._

It didn't take Hermione long before she reached the field in which her love was dismounting his broom. She didn't even realize that many students were following her and calling her name as she ran. She rushed down the steps quickly once she opened the doors to the field.

If she had any doubts that the man was Draco as she ran down the steps, she had no more doubt... because the look on Draco's face when he saw her running towards him was full of love and happiness. She ran as fast as she could towards him, ignoring her friends' calls of how it was just Malfoy and she should stay away.

Instead she ran at him and jumped into his arms, making him drop his broom. He didn't seem to mind though, because he instantly would his arms around her and dug his face into her neck. He could feel Hermione's tears in his neck and shoulder, and held her even tighter.

"Hermione! What he bloody hell are you doing?" Ron cried, but the lovers ignored him as they held each other happily. Even though Draco would never admit it—even to Hermione—he felt tears stinging his own eyes.

He was finally home.

_Without you..._

**Yeah, I know the ending could've been better :P**

**By the way, I'm thinking of adding a 2****nd**** part to this, but I'm not sure. If you want it, go ahead and review or message me or something! Lol If I get a lot of pleading, I'll post a 2****nd**** part...*wink wink nudge nudge***


	2. Part 2

**Okay, this might be a little cheesy, and I'm not overly-excited about this ending, but it'll have to do. I needed the closure :)**

**Enjoy and R&R**

_**Recap:**_

"_Hermione! What he bloody hell are you doing?" Ron cried, but the lovers ignored him as they held each other happily. Even though Draco would never admit it—even to Hermione—he felt tears stinging his own eyes._

_He was finally home._

"I thought you were hurt, or worse." Hermione sobbed when she finally pulled away to get a look at him. He looked tired and sickly even, but despite his appearance she felt like she could fly. She was still worried about his well-being, but at least now she knew he was okay.

"I'm okay...I'm okay." Draco whispered back, his hands leaving her waist to wipe away her tears. She just nodded and hugged him again.

He whispered comforting words to her as he held her, and it took him a minute to realize that they had company. A large crowd actually. But what really caught his eye was the people in the front. The Weaslette looked shocked, Weaselbee looked red in the face, Potter didn't look very surprised, Blaise and Dumbledore were looking amusedly at Hermione and him, and everyone else looked like they could either faint or clap.

"Look out love, we have an audience." Draco whispered in Hermione's ear as her sobs subsided finally. She sniffled and pulled away to look behind her. She blanched when she saw her friends at the front of the crowd but she couldn't help but smile just a little bit as she felt Draco's arms wrap around her waist protectively.

"Everyone, get back to the Great Hall!" Dumbledore suddenly yelled, and students were quick to race back...except for Blaise, Ginny, Ron, and Harry, who were still all staring.

"Welcome back Mr. Malfoy. I'm sure you enjoyed being with your parents?" Dumbledore suddenly asked sombrely as he walked down the steps. It seemed as if he knew what had happened to Draco while he was at his parents.

"Not really Headmaster." Draco said politely back with a slight grimace, which Hermione didn't miss. Hermione gently grabbed and squeezed one of the hands around her waist. Draco just gave her a wan smile back.

"You surprised many of the students you two." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes as he looked at the two. _Love is amazing, no matter who's the couple._

"I know...I just couldn't help myself." Hermione said with a smile, now absentmindedly playing with Draco's cold hands **(A/N Yes, I know this sounds naughty...just don't think of it in that way lol)**.

"I see...Well, I'm going to go finish my dessert. You two are free to either stay out here or go to dinner." Dumbledore said with a smile. But he also noticed Hermione's falter.

"Hermione, you may sit with Draco if you go to supper. Or vice versa." Dumbledore smiled, before turning and walking back inside.

It didn't take long for Hermione's friends to start freaking out on poor still-emotional Hermione.

"What are you—"

"Draco? _Seriously?_—"

"Hermione?—"

"STOP!" Draco suddenly growled, looking at Ginny, Ron, and Harry one by one. They all suddenly shut up under Draco's piercing glare...something they had _never _done. But, to put it simply, Draco looked absolutely **murderous**.

"Do you really wonder why she hasn't told you about us yet—"

"Us? _Us?_ Are you two a _couple_?" asked Ron, his face the color of his hair, except maybe a slight shade darker.

"Well, if you must know: Yes, we are." Hermione said with a smile. But Draco could tell that it was a fake smile, and she was truly hurt by the way her friends were taking it. How he knew? She was gripping his hands so hard her knuckles were going white. That and her eyes were getting unnaturally shiny.

Hermione's confession had Ron in silence for a few seconds, before he went completely bonkers.

All Hermione saw was a flash of red and a swish of a fist before she was unceremoniously thrown to the ground. For a minute she was completely confused (which kind of makes sense since she was _thrown to the ground_). What was happening? Why did Draco throw her away...?

She was confused...until she saw what was happening right in front of her.

Draco and Ron were having a fist fight, and no one was moving to stop it. Blaise was looking amusedly from the sideline— Ginny was gasping in horror—Harry was dumbfounded— and Hermione...she had had _enough_!

"You two _stupid_ boys!" Hermione screeched, getting up. She had had enough of the emotional turmoil; she had had enough with boys acting so stupid! Once she was on her feet, she went up to both boys and stood in between them.

"If you insist on hitting something, hit me instead. I will not have my best friend and my...Draco fighting over nothing! I'm over this nonsense! Now you two will either knock it off or I will hex you both into oblivion. Understand?"Hermione cried angrily.

"Yeah 'Mione, I understand...Understand that you'd rather love an enemy then your best friend." Ron said bitterly. He gave Hermione a spiteful look, and then walked away with a slight limp. Ginny followed after her brother, giving Hermione a cold look as if Hermione was some stranger...as if the two weren't best friends.

Harry, Blaise, Hermione, and Draco were the only ones left in the field.

Hermione felt tears in her eyes as she gave up her warrior stance and watched the two redheads leave. She looked over at Harry, who was just staring at her. That was all. Just staring. Not coldly or disappointedly. Not happily or angrily. He just stared.

Everything was now deadly silent, and the only thing that could be heard were natural sounds from the forest and Hermione sniffling. Blaise didn't look amused anymore, and Draco was sporting a cut on his lip and a bruise on his knuckles. Hermione knew there was more damage underneath his clothing, but she didn't stop to think about it.

"Well? Are you going to leave too?" Hermione suddenly asked Harry bitterly. She didn't bother hiding the tears starting to fall. Harry looked torn.

"If you're going to leave Harry, just leave...I can deal with it." Hermione whispered, trying to give a smile but failing miserably.

"I...I don't know Hermione. I just...I have to think." Harry finally whispered back, and before either of the three knew it he had rushed back inside. Hermione breathed in deeply, trying to keep the tears in. _You're a bloody Gryffindor...you're strong..._

Her thoughts were cut off though as she felt an arm circle her waist and a hand gripped her shoulder gently."Are you okay?" Draco asked, gently. She took a deep breath, trying to stop her tears.

"Yes..."

"Don't lie..." Draco whispered, wiping away her left-over tears.

"I'm okay...I'm sad because of my friends, but I'm happy you're back where you belong." Hermione said with a watery smile. Draco just smiled back, and kissed her lovingly. More lovingly than ever before. But she quickly pulled away just as it was getting good (you have no idea how much bloody control it took though). When she had gathered her head, she noticed Draco pouting, wanting her lips back. She just giggled and crossed her arms.

"Don't you think for a second I'm going to forget that you just tossed me to the ground." Hermione said mischievously, trying to keep and straight face. Draco only grinned and stole her lips back.

It was then with him in her arms and him kissing her lips happily did she realize something: They were going to have tough times ahead (with the War, both of their friends, and his family and family name to fight through) and sometimes they might just want to give up...but as long as they stuck together and she remembered how much he loved her, they'd make it through.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~::~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was only a few days after that night that Harry and Ginny almost-happily accepted Hermione and Draco as more then enemies.

It took almost three weeks of avoiding each other and angry glances for Ron to both forgive and apologize to Hermione (though he still didn't like that Hermione and Draco were together...but he did finally move on from her).

As for the whole of Hogwarts, rumours of the newest and probably most famous Hogwarts couple circulated around for months to the amusement and anger of most of the couple's friends. Some people thought that Draco was using the Imperius Curse on her; some people thought he was just doing it to spite his father **(A/N *cough cough* Pansy *cough* is very clingy *cough cough* and a *cough* Bitch *cough cough*)**; others thought that Hermione was trying to make Ron jealous; others thought that Draco was building Hermione up just to break her "Mudblood" heart.

Almost nobody guessed that that they might be for real.

At least, no one thought that (even though Draco switched sides for Hermione AND almost died trying to save her during the Final Battle) until Hermione and Draco announced at Graduation that they were expecting a little baby girl.

9 months later, Hermione Granger was Hermione Granger-Malfoy, and she gave birth (after many painful hours of labour and tears from both Draco and Hermione) to her oldest daughter Aleia Ginevra Malfoy. Later on in her life—after finally making S.P.E.W. a success and becoming one of the Magical Worlds' most powerful women—she gave birth to two other children: Gavrin Harry Malfoy and Jane Naricissa Malfoy

And of course they all had an incredibly corny happily ever after

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know the 'happily ever after' is corny :P lol**


End file.
